Undoing the Wrongs
by Jessica202501
Summary: After being held captive. Hermione is given a potion to send her back in time, to change things. She will have the ability to change the wrongs that have happened, but will she have the will to carry out her plans. AU after HBP
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. J. K. Rowling owns everything recognizable.**

**A/N Anything in italics is Hermione's thoughts.**

Chapter 1

Slowly Hermione began to awaken to the feeling of warmth and heat on her skin. She hadn't felt heat in so long, usually all she felt was the cold and dampness of her cell. Bracing herself for this newest trick she gradually opened her eyelids and was momentarily blinded by the light surrounding her.

_What happened to the darkness that had surrounded her since she came to this Hell._ Blinking repeatedly, her vision quickly returned and the white landscape resolved into images of the outdoors. She focused her vision on the first thing that became clear, it was a really old building that was dilapidated and abandoned looking, with white paint peeling and the windows boarded over. There was a broken fence that surrounded the entire house.

_What are they doing to me now? _After a few minutes her mind started to clear of the fog filling it and Hermione realized that the dilapidated house in front of her was none other than the Shrieking Shack.

_How did I get here? Is this another trick they are playing?_ She racked her memory to see if she could remember the last thing that happened to her.

*****Flashback*****

Hermione was lying on the cold stone floor of her cell. Her body was adorned in bruises and cuts of varying stages. She received more each time the Death Eaters came to her cell to "teach" her the lessons that were required. She rolled from her back onto her side to try and relieve the pain that was racing up her spine. She was still in an incredible amount of pain, but at least this relieved some of it from the stabbing agony to a dull throb.

She returned to her daily activity of counting the number of stones that made up her "home". This activity occupied her mind everyday until the Death Eaters came to see her. Usually after the lessons she would remain unconscious for a long period of time, she never could tell how long.

The heavy footsteps in the hallway announced the arrival of the Death Eaters and too soon for her, the lock was retracted and three masked and hooded Death Eaters entered her cell. She turned her head to look at the three figures in her cell. She refused to back down and cower at their presence. The Death Eaters didn't even speak to her, they just started firing curses and hexes at her defenseless body. She immediately wished for her wand, but it had been taken as soon as she was brought here. She quickly lost track of the spells that were fired at her.

After an agonizing eternity, two of the three figures retreated from her cell. The third figure approached her and knelt down in front of her. She couldn't tell who it was. The black robe and death eater mask giving them undistinguishable. Moving quickly the figure removed a vile of potion that was a sparkling purple with emerald green laced through it.

The figure reached up and removed his mask before speaking. "Granger you must drink this. It will make it possible for everything that has turned out wrong to be changed. It is up to you to do this," whispered the voice. Slowly Hermione looked up into the cold eyes of her former potions professor. She had never seen the urgency that filled them at this moment before. She nodded her head and Snape quickly poured the potion down her throat. The potion felt like ice traveling throughout her entire body. It felt as if her heart was frozen and couldn't beat. Her body tensed at the sensation and her mind began fogging, before she locked eyes with Snape just before her vision dimmed and she knew no more.

*****End Flashback*****

_What had Snape meant when he said that the potion would allow everything that had turned out wrong to be changed?_ Hermione didn't know what to think, at the moment she could only focus on the fact that she was away from the hell she had been imprisoned in for so long and was so close to Hogwarts that she could feel the magic of the school reaching out for her.

_I have to get to Hogwarts and speak to Professor McGonagal._ She quickly began to stand and immediately fell back to the ground as pain that felt like fire swept through her entire body. Every nerve ending in her body felt as if it was being scraped raw by a dull knife. Her muscles felt as if daggers were ramming through them causing immense pain and her muscles to tremor.

She took slow, deep breathes as she willed for the pain to recede. When the pain had receded to a manageable level she lifted herself slowly to her feet. The pain spiked horribly through her entire body as she stood and her vision threatened to turn black, but she was able to remain on her feet this time.

Scanning the ground around where she had been laying she tried to locate her wand, hoping that it was nearby. Scanning the ground left her with no trace of her beloved wand causing a lead feeling to in the pit of her stomach. _I have no way to defend myself. Snape must have not been able to get ahold of it. They will kill him when they realize I am missing._ Her missing wand caused her to feel as if she was missing an essential part of her.

Stumbling a few times, she tried to gain control over her trembling legs. She forced her legs to carry her forward towards the safety that Hogwarts provided. After what seemed like an eternity the gate of Hogwarts came into view, bringing tears to her eyes. Her strength was rapidly leaving her body, but the sight of Hogwarts being so close and standing brought a feeling of hope that she thought was long extinguished. With her strength failing her, she stumbled and crashed to the ground. The pain erupted through her as her body impacted with the hard ground and her vision went black.

Hermione awoke to the sound of low whispering that reminded her of running water. Realizing, that for the first time in a long time she was laying on a bed, without pain coursing through her body caused her to relax further into the softness surrounding her and try to become lost once again. Being unable to drift back off, she gradually opened her eyes and took in the sight that surrounded her. She had almost given up hope of ever seeing this room again. At the moment it was the most beautiful sight that she had ever beheld. Her gaze swept over the Hogwart's infirmary greedily, taking in every detail that she could see from her bed, the starched white linens, the high windows and the potions cabinet. As her gaze swept across the room it finally landed on the source of the whispering.

Standing just inside of the infirmary doors stood Professor Dumbledore. His midnight blue robes covered in the phases of the moon stood out brightly against the white walls of the infirmary. He was talking to Madame Pomfrey in hushed, urgent whispers. At the moment that her eyes locked onto his figure, her face took on a look of disbelief and his gaze swept over and locked onto hers.

Madame Pomfrey, realizing that Hermione had awoken covered the distance between Professor Dumbledore and Hermione in seconds. She began waving her wand back and forth over Hermione, running diagnostic spells as Professor Dumbledore approached the opposite side of the bed. Hermione's eyes never left Dumbledore's as he approached. _This can't be happening. Professor Dumbledore is dead. He can't be walking towards me in the infirmary. This can't be happening. He is dead. He is dead. _

"This can't be happening," Hermione whispered so low that it barely sounded as if she had made a sound. Dumbledore gazed down at her smiling. "I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Can you tell me your name and how you came to be in your present condition outside of the gate."

"Professor Dumbledore how are you here. Am I dead?" asked Hermione. Dumbledore's look became more inquisitive as he looked over at Hermione. "Why would you think that you were dead?"

Suddenly, the last words that Snape spoke to her replayed in Hermione's mind._ "Granger you must drink this. It will make it possible for everything that has turned out wrong to be changed. It is up to you to do this." _Searching Dumbledore's face and seeing that it looked much younger than the last time she had seen him two years ago she ventured a guess.

"Professor Dumbledore, could you please tell me what year it is?" whispered Hermione. Looking surprised for just a brief second before it vanished, Dumbledore smiled down at her and said, "My dear it is August 1, 1977." Hermione just nodded as she took in the information that she had just been supplied. Dumbledore watched as a cascade of emotions flashed over Hermione's face before it settled with a look of resolve. Dumbledore watched her as she seemed to reach a decision. Hermione locked eyes with Dumbledore before she said, "Professor Dumbledore, my name is Hermione Granger and I won't be born until the 19th of September 1979."

Please press the button and review!


	2. Chapter 2:The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. J. K. Rowling owns everything recognizable.**

**A/N Anything in italics is Hermione's thoughts.**

**A/N Thank you to JaceDamian23 for reviewing the last chapter. Sorry for the late update, I have been very ill lately. Now on with the story.**

Chapter 2: The Meeting

Hermione leaned back into the cushions of the deep red armchair. She was in Dumbledore's office, currently sitting in one of the two comfortable chairs in front of his desk. Professor Dumbledore sat behind his desk observing her through his steepled fingers. During his observation, she allowed her eyes to roam around the familiar room.

The fact that so little would change between now and when she would come to Hogwart's brought her some comfort and a feeling warmth. Her eyes floated around the room glancing over the numerous ancient looking tomes adorning the bookshelves, the odd little silver instruments that were currently twirling and puffing and the old worn sorting hat before coming to rest on Fawkes. As she locked her gaze with his ancient fiery eyes, Dumbledore could see a myriad of emotions and memories play out in her eyes as they began to mist.

Dumbledore was interrupted from his study of the young woman before him when Fawkes flew from his perch and landed softly upon her knee. Unlike most people when encountering a phoenix, this young women was not intimidated or in awe of Fawkes' presence. Instead she had begun to stroke his plumage and talk to him in whispered tones like she was greeting an old friend. Grinning slightly, Hermione continued to whisper to Fawkes and he responded by singing a sweet and calming melody. Dumbledore watched the interaction between his familiar and the young woman before him with fascination. Even though, this young woman had told him nothing at the present besides her name and that she was from the future, her actions were speaking volumes about her character to the Headmaster. After a few minutes Fawkes gave a chirp and when Hermione gave a slight nod of her head, Fawkes flew back to his perch.

The sudden loss of the warming presence of Fawkes upon her leg left Hermione with a pang of loss. Once Fawkes had regained his perch, Hermione turned her attention to Professor Dumbledore. Up until this moment he had remained silent and had studied her actions since she entered his office. Now that she was looking at him she could see that he was smiling at her and his eyes held their infamous twinkle.

"Well Miss Granger my dear, I need to discover how you came to be in this time and in the condition in which you were found outside of the gates?" said Dumbledore while watching for her reaction. Hermione sat quietly for a few moments considering her answer before responding, "Professor Dumbledore, do you believe that future events are immutable, or do you think that future events can be changed from what they are meant to be?"

Dumbledore was silent for a moment, "I have theorized that the events of the future are not set in stone as one would say and therefore can be changed, but meddling in time is a very dangerous game. It is not something that should come about lightly or without considering the consequences that your actions could have and who would be affected."

Hermione gave a slight grin at his speech mildly surprising Dumbledore, "You have actually given me a speech similar to that before." At the questioning look in his eyes Hermione replied, "In my third year I took extra courses and you approved the use of a time-turner for me. Before you handed me the time-turner you gave a similar speech." At this explanation Dumbledore smiled at Hermione.

"Now, why are you asking me about the possibility of changing future events?" questioned Dumbledore. He could see the shadowed look pooling back into her eyes at the question and was intent upon the answer she would give.

Hermione was silent as she looked out the window beside his desk at the quidditch pitch visible in the distance. Memories began to float through her mind of the games that she had attended and cheered for a Gryffindor victory and for Harry to... at the thought of Harry silent tears ran down her face. Turning back to Dumbledore she said, "Where I come from we lost. We lost the war. We lost so many friends and family to the fight. By the end, we hardly had anyone left fighting for our side anymore. The dark side finally won out against the light after years of fighting and death. Voldemort finally beat my best friend after failing to kill him five times before that. We were beginning to think that my friend was invincible, that he could actually fulfill the prophecy and defeat Voldemort. Even I was beginning to believe it towards the end. We thought that we had finally made Voldemort mortal once again, but I was wrong. I miscalculated, and it turned out to be a fatal mistake. During the battle Voldemort was hit with the killing curse, but he still lived.

Everyone was stunned at watching Voldemort as he raised his wand and killed my best friend while laughing. I couldn't do anything to stop it, we were all in shock. _Why did I make that mistake?_ Once he was dead, the deatheater's started fighting with a renewed glee and in our dazed state killed the majority that was left of our side. I was so distraught over my friend that I let my guard down for just long enough to be hit with a curse that knocked me unconscious.

When I awoke I found myself in a dungeon cell, but I was not alone. I found myself locked in a cell with one of my former professor's and my sister in all but blood. My sister didn't last long at the hands of the deatheaters. She had been severely wounded in the battle and the deatheaters cursed her relentlessly for two days before her body gave out.

We were made to watch as my sister suffered and were unable to help. After she died, my professor and I were alone, we had the "pleasure" of the deatheaters company everyday. Unfortunately, my professor was a werewolf and they decided that instead of separating us on the full moon, they would leave us together.

I know he didn't mean to, as he wasn't in his mind at the time, but he bit me and terribly mangled my body. The next day they killed him as they made me watch. I don't know how long I was there, but a spy we had in Voldemort's inner circle slipped me a potion. He said that it would make it possible for everything that had turned out wrong to be changed. That it was up to me to change it. At the time I didn't understand what he meant until I saw you in the infirmary. That is how I came to be here in this time and in the state that I was found in."

Dumbledore just starred at the remarkable girl in front of him. As she progressed through her story he could see that it was replaying in her mind with each event she told. Her voice had waivered as she told it and nearly broke when she spoke of her two friends. When she finished, it appeared as if a great weight had settled upon her body and weighed her down even more with every breathe that she took. She was silently crying now that she was finished and looking at the quidditch pitch, as if searching for answers.

"I am sorry for all that you have been through my dear. If there is anything that you require, please ask. Now, let me assume that because of your line of questioning earlier that you wish to change the future?" At Hermione's soft nod he glanced at Fawkes before continuing. "Now, is there a reason that you left all names out of your story, with the exception of your own?"

With resignation Hermione responded, "Many of the people that I would have named are alive and well in this time, when they are dead in mine. I hoped that it would be enough to just tell you the events and not necessarily the people that were involved with them at this time."

Nodding his acceptance he swiftly picked up a piece of parchment and a quill to enchant it to record the next part of their conversation before continuing. "Let us first set you up an identity in this time and then we will have a discussion at a later date pertaining to what should and should not be changed. Would this be suitable to you?"Hermione looked him in the eye and agreed. "Good. Now then the first thing that we need to establish is your name. Will you be keeping your name or will it be too recognizable in the future?" At this question Hermione immediately replied, "I can't keep my name. Even if I can change things, I have acquired a bit of notoriety over my years at Hogwarts for different reasons. It would be safer to change my name."

"Alright dear, do you have a preference on what it should be? You will want it to be something that you will easily respond to." Hermione thought over name after name. _What will I easily answer to? I have no idea which name to choose. Jean. Ginny. Lizzie. Victoria. _Then a name came to her that would be perfect. It would allow her to keep something of her past. "I would like my first name to be Mia, it was the nickname that my father always called me when I was little, so I should recognize it easily. I think that Wilkins will work for my last name. It has family significance to it, so I will remember it." Dumbledore nodded his approval of her new name.

"Now Miss Wilkins, it will be necessary to come…," but at that moment a look of horror came over Hermione's face. "Sir, earlier in the hospital wing you said that it was 1977 correct?" asked Hermione with a quiver to her voice. At his nod she continued, "Does that mean that James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Lily Evans are currently at school?" As she finished her skin was slightly paler. "Yes, they will be starting their seventh year when school begins on September 1st," answered Dumbledore. He wasn't really surprised that she would either know these people or know of these people in the future. Especially, considering which side of the war she fought on. The only thing that he found curious was that she didn't mention the fourth marauder, Peter Pettigrew. He would not dwell on this at the present, he would discover the answer in the time to come.

As a pained look crossed Hermione's face she replied, "I can't change my name then. It will raise too many questions with that group of people. They will discover very quickly that I am not who I say I am." When she finished she glanced up at his face to find that twinkle in his eye present and brighter than ever. "My dear, if you are concerned about their map, I can assure you that it will be confiscated by Mr. Filch within the first week of school," Dumbledore replied with an air of amusement. Hermione sat in her chair doing a rather good impression of a fish out of water before smiling.

"Now as for the rest of your story I think we should go with something simple. You were homeschooled until now and are transferring to Hogwarts to continue your schooling for personal reasons. What year would you be in?" he asked. Hermione smiled slightly before saying, "7th year in Gryffindor sir." "Splendid, now we can say that you were sorted over the summer and you can stay in your original house. The last thing that needs to be addressed is for you to have a guardian in this time. Is there anyone in particular that you can think of that you would be comfortable enough with knowing the truth about where you come from?" he asked as he tapped the quill to stop recording. "In the future I was very close to Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall. Either of them will be wonderful if they want to do it." Smiling Dumbledore said, "I believe Professor McGonagall is still in the castle for another few days before leaving. I will speak to her tonight about the situation. The last thing that we need to do is address your appearance. If you will transfigure yourself into a different appearance, then when you are finished I will make it permanent."

Hermione glanced at herself in the mirror that hung on the wall between two shelves trying to decide what to change. This was the first time that she had seen herself in a while. She had lost a lot of weight and her skin was pale. Her cheekbones were rather prominent looking at the present time and her hair was in shambles. _What should I change? I don't want to change anything too drastically or I will be looking at a stranger in the mirror every morning. Maybe straighten my hair and change it to black with a reddish tint. My eyes have already changed since I was bitten, they are now a rich amber instead of the deep chocolate brown they used to be. I wonder when the next full moon will be? I can_ _ask Madame Pomfrey later. _

Having decided the changes that needed to be made she turned back to Dumbledore, "Sir, I don't have my wand anymore. Could you perform the transfiguration for me?" At his nod, he performed the appropriate changes. "For now my dear you need to return to the hospital wing and rest, everything will work itself out. I will speak to Minerva later today about the arrangements," said Dumbledore. With a thank you Mia grinned and left the office, with Dumbledore watching her until the door was closed behind her.

**A/N : I am open to suggestions on future pairings for the story. Leave me a message.**

Please press the button and review!


	3. Chapter 3: Guardian

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. J. K. Rowling owns everything recognizable.**

**A/N I know that I said that I would update this story every two weeks, but family illness/emergencies have arisen and that took top priority. Things have settled down now, so updates should come more regularly at about once a month from now on.**

**A/N Anything in italics is Hermione's thoughts.**

**A/N I will be calling Hermione Mia from now on, as this is the name that she will be known by in this era.**

Chapter 3: Guardian

Mia awoke in the hospital wing the next morning to the sun streaming in through the windows. The first thing she noticed was that she hadn't been dreaming, she was actually at Hogwarts. She closed her eyes and released a shaky sigh. Opening them, she glanced around again to make sure that she hadn't been hallucinating. Looking to the bedside table, she found a folded note on top of a pair of blue jeans and a dark green sweater. Taking the note and opening it she read,

*****Letter*****

Dear Mia,

I wanted to let you know that I spoke to Professor McGonagall last night after you left my office. She was told that you were from the future, that you were close to her in that time and in need of a guardian in this time. She has agreed to perform this role as long as you still desire it. She would like to meet with you in her office at 3 o'clock to discuss things if you are feeling up to it.

I have also provided you with a change of clothing until you are able to go to Hogsmeade to buy necessities.

Keep in mind that it would be best to not let anyone know that you are from the future. If you need to talk to someone, speak to either myself or Minerva. You would be in a great deal of danger if Voldemort knew of your situation.

Albus Dumbledore

*****Letter*****

Carefully folding the letter and laying it upon the bedside table, Mia picked up the clothes and moved to the bathroom. Once inside the bathroom, Mia took a minute to look at her reflection in the mirror. It was unnerving looking at her reflection. Her straight black hair was hanging almost to her waist and her eyes were rich amber with flecks of chocolate brown. It wasn't that it was completely different from how she used to look. Well, the hair was a major difference. She was almost certain that her friends wouldn't recognize her.

At the thought of her friends her eyes clouded over in sadness and memories. _I miss you guys so much. I don't know if I am strong enough to do this without you, but I will make sure that it will not happen again. I will change things for the better._ Looking back into the mirror her eyes flashed gold as she discovered a new determination to make things better. "I will change it."

Without looking into the mirror again, Mia removed her tattered clothing and stepped into the shower. Twenty minutes later she stepped out of the shower and gingerly dried off with a towel. Madame Pomfrey had healed a lot of her injuries, but there were some still remaining and she was still rather sore. After dressing in the clothes Dumbledore had provided for her Mia glanced back into the mirror. Her new blue jeans fit perfectly and the green sweater hung off one shoulder. Her straight black hair hung down her back. Finding a piece of string, Mia reached up and pulled her hair into a loose ponytail. Taking one last look at her emaciated form Mia walked out of the bathroom.

Upon re-entering the hospital wing Mia saw Madame Pomfrey entering from her office. When Madame Pomfrey saw her she motioned Mia to sit on the bed. "Well Miss Wilkins, how are you feeling today?" Running diagnostic spells to assess the present extent of damage. "I am doing well Madame Pomfrey, a little sore." Nodding Madame Pomfrey continued to run spells and gave a slight smile when she was finished.

"Well you are doing much better than you were last night. Most of the damage has been healed, but not all of it. It took so many potions to heal what I did, that I couldn't use any more last night." Madame Pomfrey continued to fuss over Mia for the next few minutes before declaring her free to leave the infirmary.

"Thank you for healing me." Mia stood up and looked around, unsure of where to go as it was only 11 o'clock and she didn't need to meet with Professor McGonagall until 3'oclock. Turning back to Madame Pomfrey she asked, "Could you please tell me how close the next full moon is?"

Madame Pomfrey looked sadly at Mia before telling her that it was three weeks away. "How long have you been turned?" Looking curiously at Mia, she waited for an answer. "This will be my first transformation."

Mia turned towards the door to the infirmary and began to walk out, leaving a sympathetic Madame Pomfrey behind. "You won't be alone," she whispered as she watched Mia walk through the doors.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Mia wandered aimlessly across the grounds, until she found herself under the tree beside the lake. Grinning at the memories that began to play in her mind, Harry skipping stones on the lake…Ron laughing while telling a joke…Ginny sitting on Harry's lap playing…Ron and Harry giving her a birthday pick-nick…reading under the tree…talking with Hagrid about elf rights. Without even realizing it, tears began to run down Mia's cheeks as she remembered her friends, no remembered her family. She had lost everyone in the war, her two brothers, her sister, her parents, her surrogate family and so many friends. She sunk to her knees as she looked out over the lake and finally let herself grieve for everyone she lost.

__________________________________________________________________________________

At 3 o'clock Mia found herself outside of Professor McGonagall's classroom. She gave two quick knocks to the door and heard a voice tell her to come in. Opening the door, Mia quickly glanced around the classroom, noticing the changes. She saw that a portrait was missing by the window, pictures were sitting on the corner of the desk and that the classroom was arranged a different way. Looking towards the desk she saw Professor McGonagall sitting behind her desk looking over a parchment. When Mia was almost to her desk Minerva looked up smiled at her.

"Hello Mia, how are you doing?" "I am doing well enough," Mia replied, still looking around the room. Watching Mia's actions McGonagall asked if something was wrong. "No, the room is just a little different than I am used to." Looking hesitantly at McGonagall, she saw that the professor was grinning at her. "How about we move to my chambers to further discuss everything?"

Mia followed McGonagall through the classroom to her office. At the back of the office McGonagall placed a hand on a full length mirror, which opened revealing her quarters. Mia stepped in and looked around. The room was warm and inviting with the fire lit giving light to the room. Looking around she saw that there were two overstuffed armchairs and a couch surrounding the fireplace, full bookshelves lined most of the walls, there was a small kitchenette off to the right and pictures lined the fireplace mantle. McGonagall had moved off toward the kitchenette to make tea and told Mia to make herself comfortable. Sitting down on one of the dark green armchairs Mia allowed herself to sink into the chair and relax. Before long McGonagall was sitting down a tray of tea and cookies and claiming the other armchair.

Passing out the tea, McGonagall waited until Mia had taken a sip before starting. "Albus has filled me in on your situation Mia. I wanted to let you know that I would accept being named your guardian here if that is what you want." Looking at Mia, Minerva waited for an affirmation before she continued. Mia's eyes clouded over for a second before she made eye contact with Minerva.

"I always admired you when I had you as a professor. As the years went by I started to look to you as more of an extended family. When my parents died, you started looking out for me more, making sure that I was eating and things like that. You even invited me to stay with you whenever I needed to. So, when Professor Dumbledore asked me if there was anyone that I would feel comfortable with here, I immediately thought of you." Mia was looking resolutely at the floor when she finished talking so she didn't see the look of happiness in Minerva's eyes. Reaching out, Minerva took Mia's hand and squeezed it a couple of times. "I am happy that I could help you in the future and I am more than willing to help you now. First thing we need to do is make a cover story for you. Albus already said that you had agreed that you were homeschooled until now and transferred for personal reasons." Receiving a nod from Mia she continued, "How about we say you were the daughter of close friends that recently passed away and I am your godmother? That way you could call me Aunt Minerva and no one would question why you were my ward." Receiving a slight grin from Mia, Minerva smiled. "Thank you professor, for everything that you are doing for me." "Now first thing you must do is either call me Minerva or Aunt Minerva, we are not in class and I want you to feel comfortable here." This caused Minerva to receive another shy grin from Mia.

"Now, your room will be the one on the left and we will need to go to Diagon Alley to purchase clothing and supplies for you," Minerva said as she stood up carrying the tea tray into the kitchen. "I will pay you back for everything and…," Mia quickly began before being cut off in mid sentence. "You will do no such thing. I am your guardian and I will take care of everything that you need. Now go ahead and check out your room and see if it is okay with you. If you want to change the decorations we can work on that after getting you some supplies." When it looked as if Mia was going to object to everything Minerva held up a hand, silencing the young woman. "Let me do this Mia, you have been through a lot recently and I miss having someone around to take care of." "Alright, as long as you don't mind." Smiling Minerva walked back into the common area and said, "No I don't mind at all. Now go ahead and look at your room and make yourself comfortable. We can head to Diagon Alley after dinner."

*To come in the next chapter shopping in diagon alley and meeting someone unexpected.

**A/N: Any guesses as to who Mia will meet in Diagon Alley?**

**A/N : I am open to suggestions on future pairings for the story. Leave me a message.**

Please press the button and review!


	4. Chapter 4: Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. J. K. Rowling owns everything recognizable.**

**A/N Here is the real chapter 4. Sorry about the long time period between updates. **

**A/N Anything in italics is Hermione's thoughts.**

Chapter 4: Diagon Alley

Recap:

Hermione awakens in the hospital wing at Hogwarts and discovers that she has been sent back in time to August 1, 1977. Snape had given her a potion to send her back to changes things after she was captured. She tells Dumbledore that the light side lost the war and that she was captured and bitten by a werewolf before being sent to this time. Hermione and Dumbledore change her name (Mia Wilkens) and her appearance (straight black hair with red highlights and amber eyes). Professor Minerva McGonagall became her guardian, with the instruction to call her Aunt Minerva.

Chapter 4: Diagon Alley

Mia stumbled out of the floo and upon catching her balance received her first look of the Leaky Cauldron. Tom the bartender was serving an older witch at the bar and a few other patrons were scattered throughout the bar talking or reading the Daily Prophet.

*****flashback*****

Coming out of the floo Hermione was assaulted with the stench of burning flesh. As her vision cleared she took in the destruction of the pub around her. The tables and chairs were over turned and bore numerous scorch marks. Littered across the floor of the pub Hermione could see the remains of three badly burned and disfigured bodies. _The Death Eaters have already been here. We were too late._ She jumped slightly when Harry put his hand on her shoulder. "Come on. We can't do anything to help them anymore." Nodding her head Hermione followed Harry out the back of the pub carefully stepping as to not disturb the debris or bodies.

*****end flashback*****

"Mia, are you alright?" Mia turned around and looked into the concerned face of her aunt. Quickly turning back to glance at the pub behind her to reassure herself that it was not destroyed. Turning back she tried to smile at the aunt, but it didn't quite make it to her eyes. "I'm okay. Just memories." Aunt Minerva squeezed her shoulder and nodded.

"We can come back another day if it would be better." Grimacing Mia shook her head. "No, let's just finish. I need to get some supplies since I don't have any. I just wasn't prepared for the memories. I will be alright." "If you are sure?" Nodding her head in confirmation the two made their way out the rear of the pub and to the entrance of the alley.

Walking down the alley Mia stiffened as her mind flashed to the destruction she had encountered the last time she was there. Noticing Mia's shoulders stiffen, Minerva put her arm around Mia's shoulder and held her close. Sending a small grin to her aunt, Mia leaned into the embrace.

Slowly they made their way down the alley weaving in and out through the crowd. With Mia seemingly lost in memories, Minerva guided her by the shoulders towards Ollivander's Wand Shop. As Ollivander's came into view Mia stopped mid step staring at a place on the ground in front of the store. Glancing down at the girl, Minerva saw tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

*****flashback*****

Hermione couldn't believe the destruction they had walked into. Diagon Alley used to be so colorful with people going from shop to shop and children running around. Now, every building had windows broken and doors either missing or blown off their hinges. Scorch marks littered every visible surface of the road and shop fronts.

At Harry's sudden stop Hermione turned around to find that Harry's face had become deathly pale and that his grip on her hand had tightened. Following his line of sight Hermione found the object that had brought Harry to a stop. Lying face up on the street in front of Ollivander's was the body of Neville Longbottom. His clothes were torn and covered in blood and his right leg was bent at an odd angle. She could see Neville's wand lying five feet to the right of his body and his eyes were staring straight ahead.

Dropping down next to Neville, Hermione could feel the tears running down her face. At the soft touch of a hand on her back she looked up into Harry's tear stained face. Her heart broke as she looked at the body of one of her last true friends. Ron and Luna were already dead. Now it was only her, Ginny and Harry left. "Come on Hermione. Let's take him home." Holding Neville's hand in one hand and grasping the broken quill in the other, she glanced to Harry and found him in a similar position clutching Neville's other hand. "Hope." She immediately felt the familiar tug behind her navel and the blackness overcame her.

*****end flashback*****

Blinking her eyes repeatedly, Mia found herself staring into the concerned eyes of her aunt. Taking a few shaky breathes and clasping her arms around her to ward off anymore memories, Mia looked to Minerva. "Sorry. It's just; the last time I was here I found the body of one of my friends." "It's good to remember them Mia. You just need to remember the good times with them. You can come to me at any time if you ever want to talk." Giving Minerva a thankful grin and taking a few more deep breathes Mia walked through the door that her aunt held for her and into Ollivander's.

The wand shop was just how she remembered it from her first trip to Diagon Alley. All of the shelves were covered in dust coated small boxes stacked to the ceiling. Some looking as if the slightest breeze would bring them tumbling down.

Appearing from behind a shelf on the right Mr. Ollivander approached the counter taking in the appearance of the two females. Turning to address Minerva first Mr. Ollivander got a twinkle in his eye similar to the one usually worn by Professor Dumbledore. "10 ¼ inch Cedar with a hippogriff feather core, good for transfiguration and defense." At a nod from Minerva he turned his attention to Mia. "Miss Wilkens, I did not expect to see you in here yet. Or should I say Miss Granger?" At the comment Mia stiffened and Minerva's eyes widened. "Well no matter. Let us find you a wand. You have changed too much since acquiring your first wand for that one to still be a good match for you." Quickly he disappeared behind the shelves and reappeared moments later carrying three different boxes.

Removing the wand from the first box he handed it to Mia. "9 ½ inches, Ebony with a unicorn hair core." Grasping the wand she felt no attachment and returned it. Handing over the second wand Ollivander said, "9 ¼ inches, yew with a dragon heartstring." Taking the wand Mia felt no attachment and returned it. The twinkle in Mr. Ollivander's eye grew brighter. "I wonder. Considering your interesting circumstances Miss Wilkens I wish for you to try this wand." Mia's heart felt as if it would fly from her chest at the sight of the wand Mr. Ollivander was removing from the box. The light danced off of the polished wood as Mr. Ollivander handed it to her across the counter. As the wand came closer hundreds of images flew through her mind of Harry using this wand to cast spells. "11 inches, Holly with a phoenix feather core." Grasping the familiar wand in her hand her body was engulfed in a warm sensation and red and gold sparks shot out of the end of the wand. "Wonderful. I think you will do great things with that wand Miss Wilkens. I trust that you know the significance of it." At the Mia's nod Minerva paid for the wand and led a stunned Mia from the store.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

With her wand in hand Mia and Minerva made quick work of stopping at the Apothecary, Cauldron shop, Trunk shop and Flourish and Blotts. Passing over Eeylops Owl Emporium and the Magical Menagerie they made their way to Madame Malkins Robes for All Occasions. A bell sounded as they entered the door and a young woman with blond hair and wearing a green robe approached them. "Good evening and welcome to Madame Malkins. What can I do for you this evening?"

"We require new robes for Hogwarts and some everyday muggle clothing for my niece." With a bright smile on the young woman's face she led Mia away to the measuring platform. Half an hour later Minerva was sitting in the front of the store waiting on Mia to finish when the door opened. Glancing around to see who had come in she was met with the site of a young man holding the door open. "I will meet up with you guys at the bookshop. I am sure that Remus will want to spend extra time in there anyway." Turning and walking into the store the young man met Minerva's eyes. "Hello Professor. How are you doing?" "Good evening Mr. Black. I take it that your summer holidays are going well?" "Very well. Thank you Professor."

At this moment Mia walked back into the front of the store carrying a shrunken bag of clothes in her right hand. Catching site of Sirius caused Mia to falter in her steps for a moment. Minerva stood upon seeing Mia re-entering the room. "Mia this is Sirius Black. He is a 7th year Gryffindor at Hogwarts. Mr. Black this is my niece Mia Wilkens. She will be attending Hogwarts this year and will be a 7th year Gryffindor." Sirius bowed his head slightly at the introduction and smiled brightly at Mia. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mia."

**A/N : I am open to suggestions on future pairings for the story. Please take the poll on my user page.**

Please press the button and review!


End file.
